Mockingjays
by Rianne Pond
Summary: "Don't you dare let that boy in!  Its bad luck Abernathy and you know it," Effie yelled.  Haymitch sneered at her before walking out with my fiancé.  I hoped he wasn't getting cold feet.


**Mockingjay**

"What's that smell?" I asked, beginning to sniff around the room. Effie nearly had a panic attack seeing me on my feet. She rushed to my side and picked up the gown's train. She nearly tripped over her four inch heels but caught herself on the makeup table. "It can't be that it important. Katniss, sit down I need to finish your hair," she demanded in her capitol accent. Haymitch scoffed. I looked at him.

"You!" I squealed. "What is that?" I asked leaning in, sniffing his vicinity until Octavia rushed to help Effie keep my hair nice. He smiled a foolish mischievous smile.

"It really masks the scent of liquor, huh?" he laughed. I slapped his arm and heard Effie take a sharp intake of breath.

"Manners!" she warned. I glared at her and Flavius made the face Cinna made to keep me in check. I pleasantly grinned to cease his worrying. My attention returned to Haymitch, all dressed up and staying in my dressing area rather than Peeta's, we always knew who is favorite was. I leaned down and straightened his bowtie with adept archery fingers. He smiled up at me with the drunken grin I'd grown so used to. This was really it. I was getting married to Peeta, finally. After so many promises to the capitol and wedding dress fittings, I was finally getting my dream wedding. There were so many people that I wish could have been here that weren't, but I took each bit of joy for what it was as Effie and Venia took to keep my curls perfect for the ceremony. I told them I wanted to wear a braid, but even Haymitch had something to say about that.

"Maybe a little more hairspray," Venia announced taking my hand and leading me back to my chair, but not before I mouthed "help" to Haymitch. Just as I was gagging on the scent that surrounded me, there was a meek knock on the door.

Haymitch stood to answer the door, anything to keep from the noxious gas emitted from the can Effie wielded with confidence. He opened it a crack and though it was impossible to see out of my peripheral vision due to my hair, I was able to recognize the voice. I sighed and yearned to see his face.

"Peeta!" I squeaked. I saw a bit of his face peek in before Haymitch forced him out again.

"Don't you dare let that boy in! Its bad luck Abernathy and you know it," Effie yelled. Haymitch sneered at her before walking out with my fiancé. I hoped he wasn't getting cold feet. I wanted this all to be finished. I wanted to be able to call Peeta mine. Patience was not strong with me.

"Done!" Octavia squealed as she dabbed on the last of the lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror at her hard work and yet again, I looked in awe at the magic they preformed here. My prep team basked in their good work and Effie held my shoulders in a tight squeeze.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded my head and nervously twiddled with the pearl ring on my left hand. Haymitch slammed open the door and I faintly heard music playing behind him.

"Ready to go, Sweetheart?" he inquired rushing to take my arm.

"Yes," I muttered. My voice sounded shakier than I had wanted.

"Alright," he began, "Out with all of you. You've got a wedding to watch," he addressed the prep team and Effie. We soon stood very alone in my dressing room. He held my hand and looked at me with nearly sober eyes.

"Thank you for doing this," I said, truly grateful. He smiled.

"My pleasure. Sweetheart, you look beautiful," he said, very short and sweet.

"Any advice?" I asked.

"Stay alive," he said sheepishly. He kissed the top of my head and took me to the carpet. That was when I began to shake.

I took deep breaths, calming myself before we walked out there. I knew that this would be nerve-wracking but I also knew I wanted Peeta bad enough to get through it. He was my golden boy and I was the girl on fire. I remembered his confession of love on television, his pregnancy fraud and the hijacking. I remembered my locket and the pearl now situated in my engagement ring. I remembered our first kiss and soon I was no longer worried.

The doors opened and there stood my beautiful man in black. He was handsome as ever and the expression on his face told me he thought the same of me. Hardly noticeable from a distance I saw that pinned to his tuxedo was my mockingjay pin. If it weren't for Haymitch, I probably would have toppled over in my heels from my lightheaded happiness. I could see my mother sobbing and Effie smiling a frighteningly white grin. The trellis Peeta and I had put into the garden served quite well as a backdrop and the best part was my dress was the one that Prim chose. The wedding was picturesque. If the capitol could get a hold of pictures from this wedding, they would be awestruck.

Haymitch handed me off to Peeta who held my hands and stared into my eyes with such intensity that I forgot there were people around us. We went through the proceedings and when it came to the kiss, I leaned in slowly turning my head to match his.

"Stay with me?" he whispered.

"Always," I promised. Our lips met and the kiss felt like the first. I felt his baker hands wrap around my waist and I heard Haymitch whistle from the crowd. When we pulled apart, Peeta held me close just as I wanted it. Everyone applauded and right before we joined the crowd Peeta looked at me.

"Katniss, I have a surprise for you," he cooed. I smiled at him.

"You didn't have to," I crooned. He shook his head.

"But I did." Peeta whistled a short tune familiar to me. I looked at him with wide eyes as an explosion of singing mockingjays flooded they sky. They repeated his melody as they spread through the sky. I looked up at my hopeless romantic as he awaited my approval. Instead of mucking things up with my words, I stood on my toes and kissed him once more, this kiss belonging just to us.


End file.
